Ace Attorney: Sleepover
by Lucy the Shadowhunter
Summary: Story takes place where the AA anime left off (after Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright and Justice for all). Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth need to discuss the terrible events that they went through, but is this so easy to do? Before the genius prosecutor would know, he finds hemself infront his rival's office door late night. Fanfic features the ship narumitsu (Wrightworth).


Heya Everybody!

This is my first fanfiction about Ace Attorney. I really loved the AA anime, and I started to play with the games, so you can say I am a newbie. This fanfic features Phoenix x Edgeworth, so if you don' t like this pairing, don' t read my fanfictions. Also small spoilers for the first two games, Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright and Justice for All) Anyway, here it is, hope you enjoy :)

(Cover image I think is official, and made by CapCom, but if I am wrong please let me know, and I'll credit the artist)

 **Chapter 1**

Edgeworth had a very rough day. He won almost all of his trials, but it went very hard and he was so tired of this. His last case was about to end. It was a trial about a man who killed one of his rivals. It was a very easy case, but Phoenix made sure that Edgeworth won' t have that easily the guilty verdict.

"Finally!" Edgeworth sighed, and started to gather his papers, as the trial ended. He hurried out of the courtroom, and tried to avoid eye contact with people, who could hold him up and not letting him go home. He thought that he could make his way out, but when he almost earned the big, wooden door of the building, he bumped into something. To be honest, into someone. The prosecutor looked up, and saw a familiar face. Before him, there was the black haired, blue suited, ace attorney, whose blue eyes stared curiosly at the suprised prosecutor's face. Edgeworth quickly recomposed himself, and he asked as sharp as he could, to make the discussion short.

"What is it, Wright?"

Phoenix Wright was surprised about Edgeworth' s rude tone. But when he looked at the maroon suited lawyer' s face, he recognized some black bags under his rivals eye, and he quickly understood, what was Edgeworth's problem. He decided to make as short as his sentences as he could, and said:

"Well, you were pretty cool today at court. I know you will go to celebrate your victory, but if you have some time, maybe we could talk a little, and maybe drink some tea, or..."

"Wright, slow down" Edgeworth laughed a little to himself while Wright said celebrating, but that wasn' t the thing because of he stopped his rival at talking "Why would you like to talk with me?"

"Huh? Edgeworth, don' t be so dumb! I haven' t talked to you for a long time. We meet only at trials, and when those end you always run away like something is chasing you. I just want to hang out with my old friend. Is this so hard to ask for?"

It was true. They were childhood best friends, but they had to go throw a lot at the past years. Edgeworth was accused for a murder, he almost killed himself, Maya was kidnapped, and she had to go back to Khura'in again, but then everything seemed to be alright, and neither of them worried about the future. But they didn' t return back to totally normal. They haven' t meet each other, and neither of them brang up the horrible events. But they had to face it sometime again, they couldn' t guard forever the memories deep down in their mind, they couldn' t forget it so easily, and Miles knew that. If only he was in the condition to say yes! But his body acted another way, he almost collapsed to the ground from his exhaustion, and he knew he might fall asleep at any moment.

"Sorry Wright... But I am not in the condition of going anywhere except my home right now."

"... Ok, don' t be sorry I was the one, who asked this silly question anyway" Phoenix said smiling, turned around and hurried away. It was cold at night, and the weather was kinda snowy,but the attorney kept running until he made sure that the prosecutor couldn' t see him. He leaned aginst the back of the courthouse and tapped his cheeks which were red from the running. He felt something in his eyes. A few drops of tears earned his hands. _It was just because of the running, right?_

 **Chapter 2**

Edgeworth felt himself very bad about his old rival. He arrived home only a few minutes ago and he dropped into his bed immediately, not taken off his suit and he just wanted to rest. But he couldn' t. He tried not to think about neither how he almost cause a car accident when he fell asleep in his car while driving, noir the blue suited attorney who he had to disappointed. Edgeworth pulled himself up: for now he had done everything what he could think about.

He counted sheeps, thought about good memories, tried to make his bed more comfortable and nothing helped: He just couldn' t fall asleep. But if he had to choose, he rather spend this time with his courtroom rival, than alone in the dark, slowly drowning in the puddle of depression. He grabbed his car keys and went straight to his blood red, stylish car, to take a visit in the windy night.

 _A man sat on the floor of his apartment. He was surrounded by some half empty bottles of alcoholic drinks. He touched one of the bottles and pulled it to his lips. He felt the sour drink pouring down his throat and he felt it very hard to take away it from his mouth. Big drops ran down his chin forming small rivers of wine heading to the neck of his shirt and ended in a dirty spot. His suit was lying on the couch next to him so he let his head drop onto it and he found himself looking up to the ceiling thinking about how awful his day was. A chill run down his spines and he couldn' t help but take another long sip of the strong drink, making his head dizzy, and chasing his problams away, for at least a short time._

 _"Okay, you needn' t be afraid. This is just a meeting with an old friend! You have nothing to fear, right?"_ Yet, Edgeworth now more than anyone else that he shouldn' t be afraid of meeting Wright, yet he found himself passing away from his door for the 6th time. Finally he gathered his courage and rang the doorbell of Wright' s apartment. Nothing happened. He rang again but still no answer. Edgeworth started to be afraid of what had happened. He knocked gently, only to find out, that the door wasn' t locked. Plus object added to the suspicious things record. He slowly walked into the house closing after himself the door silently.

"Wright! Are you there? Why didn' t you..."

The prosecutors eyes widened in horror. At the center of the appartmen he saw his childhood best friend leaning to the couch with closed eyes, sitting in a pool of dark red, the liquid dripping down from his mouth, his neck, his shirt...

"Oh god, what happened to you?" asked the worried lawyer, when he suddenly realized something.

"Miles Edgeworth... you are a complete idiot who can't tell the difference between a crime scene and a drank man" he told himself, and take a closer look: now the 'blood' seem to be very familiar to red wine, and he noticed the empty bottles too.  
But something was still odd about this.

"Why of all people, Wright had to do this?" asked the silver haired attorney out loudly, but the answer didn' t come. He could only hear a small sob. He looked at the other attorney's neck and realized that he couldn' see his rival's face. Wright' s chin was pointed to the roof, blocking the wiew of the spike haired man' s face.

"Wright..." Miles was never good at feelings. What should he say? "Are you... okay?" Great now he sounded like a 9 year old fool.  
Phoenix choked.

"Se...seriously?" He asked, turning his face, so the other man could see the shining tears in his eyes. He didn' t wait for an answear "No, I am NOT! Leave me alone! *huck* I ju-just want to curl up and dieee!"

"Wright you are drunk. Stop this instant or..."

"Wha-at? You will lea-ave for another *huck* fucking year prete-ending to be de-de-de... "Phoenix couldn' t finish the sentence. He was fighting the whole time with his tears, and now he lost: he burst out in tears, big drops running through his red cheeks.

Edgeworth was shocked. He didn' t know if Wrigh was only saying those words beacuse of his condition or he truly meant it, but behind the fuzzy tone he could feel another one too. One that meant that his speaker was truly heart broken, and not just drunk.  
He made a great mistake with that death message and he had to correct it, but he didn' t know how. He slowly pulled his arms around the other man' s shaking body.

"Mi-iles?" Edgeworth got emberassed from the whole situation but with Phoenix calling him on his first name, his cheek' s colour turned into a darker shade of red.  
Phoenix accepted the hug. He hold the prosecutor tightly and cried all of his pain away on his shoulder. Slowly the defense attorney's tears started to stop, and when no more tears remained, Edgeworth had to notice that his rival was sleeping on his shoulder. He decided to move, but when he looked to Phoenix' s exhausted, but now peaceful face he didn' t want to wake up Wright.

 **Chapter 3**

He made his moves gently as he made his way from the now not so spike headed attorney' s head, and then put him onto the couch.

"Seriously Wright, how many kilos are you? "asked the poor prosecutor weakly, and proceeded with the process. Edgeworth felt his own eyes closing too, so he grabbed a pillow, but because the coach was too small for two lying people, he chose the part of the floor which had carpet on it, and fell asleep immediately.

Edgeworth wake up with the feeling that someone is watching him. He opened his eyes only to see a curious defense attorney blocking the view of the roof. Edgeworth jerked away in his suprise and heard Wright chuckling.

"Are you still drunk?" was his only question.

"No-oo, I am not. Bu-ut your face! If you could see it!" Phoenix burst out in laughter. Edgeworth looked at him smiling. It was good to see the defense attorney happy again, and it didn' t matter if he was still a little drunk. Wright looked at Edgeworth who was still smiling, then tried to hide his smile away, but with not much victory.

"Sooo... What about you?" Edgeworth was surprised from the question. Phoenix tried to describe his thoughts better "I-I mean I cried out my feelings, so now it is yo-your turn!  
Edgeworth smirked.

"Nice try Wright. But I won' t."

"Pleeeease!"

"Nope, good night Wright!"

"Nooo, you can' t sleep now!"

"Wrong, I can. Sweet dreams!"

"Edgeworth! Edgeworth? Edgeworth! How can he fall asleep so easily?" Phoenix smiled to himself, and buried his face into the soft pillows.

Phoenix found himself on the floor.  
"I must have fallen down from the couch" he thought and glanced at the clock: 2 am. "Great, I love when I can' t sleep" He found his head aching. He had to recall the events of last night, and when he finally remembered, he looked at the other man who was... shaking?  
He heard the prosecutor, whose voice became stronger and stronger.

"Ple-please, don' t hurt him! He didn't do anything! Please, hurt me, not him! Noooo!" the prosecutor cried out loudly.

"He is... dreaming" realized the shocked defense attorney when he looked at the other' s hardly closed eyes full of tears.  
He touched the silver haired man's body then shake it forcefully, when the other didn' t respond.

"Edgeworth! Wake up, wake up! You have to weak up!" Phoenix shouted as loud as he could and finally the prosecutor woke up sweating, with huge teardrops falling from his eyes.  
The crumpled maroon suited man bit his lips when he recognized the man watching him with concern, to stop himself from sobbing. Edgeworth rubbed his eyes, but didn' t look at the defense attorney.

"You know..."started Phoenix after a few minutes in silence" you can tell me what hurts you... I won't laugh. Or you can stay silent, I won' t question you, if it hurts you.  
They sat in silence again. And when the spike haired man thought, Edgeworth won' t respond, he spoke.

"I... lost..."Edgeworth pointed a shaking finger towards Phoenix" you..."  
These were his only words before they fell in silence again.  
Phoenix couldn' t find his words. He thought all the way that the other lawyer didn' t care about him when he refused to come, and here they are: two miserable people still in their formal clothes, with dark circles under their exhausted eyes, caring for each other more than anything else.  
He pulled the sobbing prosecutor into a hug.

"There, there" he murmured softly while his friend grabbed his suit at his back, and dropped his head onto the defense attorney' s shoulder. Phoenix was the one who broke the hug, but he didn' t let off Edgeworth hands.

"Phoenix" with Miles using his first name he felt encouraged. He moved closer to the prosecutor until their noses almost met.

"I-i... lo... god, this is so emberass..." Edgeworth couldn' t finish his sentence because dry lips were pressed against his. He shivered but didn' t pull away.

"You know you should drink some water... your lips are terribly dry"

Phoenix groaned "This way, of saying "I love you" is perfectly matches with you, Miles."  
The smiling prosecutor blushed a little.

"Aren' t you the one who stopped me talking?"  
Phoenix stood up smiling and helped the prosecutor standing up too.

"What about we search for a more comfortable place to sleep?"  
he grabbed the blushing prosecutor's hands and led him to the bedroom.

"Wright, don' t get any ideas..."

"Me? Who are you thinking about?" said Phoenix smirking.  
Edgeworth rolled his eyes and they entered the bedroom together.

 **The End**


End file.
